Jemma's First Valentine's Day
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: Emma and Jax don't have Valentine's day plans. That Emma knows of at least. Will this be a disaster, or the best night of their lives.


**Hello everybody! Jemma Shipper. Rainbow typing. Get it, speaking, typing- No? OK then. Well a few things to keep in mind are that in this one-shot Emma gave Jax his memory of Daniel back. So all the Daniel references make sense, because he remembers. Please review, I want your feedback. Okay, that's all I needed to say. Peace out Jemma Lovers!**

* * *

 _ **Febuary 13th**_

Valentine's Day.

A day that every girl anticipates all year. A day that they dream of, a day that they pray to have a date for.

Emma Alonso sat on her bed in her bedroom and sighed. Valentine's day was tomorrow and her boyfriend Jax _still_ hadn't set anything up. She began to get worried. What if he forgot? Surely he hadn't, right. It was the most romantic day of the year. Even _Andi_ had plans with her boyfriend, Luke, and she's Andi, for god's sake. Emma heard a noise and her boyfriend materialized in front of her. Maybe he was going to ask her out. Emma got up and hugged him.

"Well hi to you too Em," he chuckled into her neck.

"Sorry." She giggled, backing up."I'm just happy to see you!"

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly before smiling.

"Well tommorow is a special day" Emma hinted, hoping he'd remember.

"Really, it's not your birthday, or our anniversary, right?" Jax asked, pretending to be confused. Emma buys it.

"You don't know?"Emma asks, clearly dissapointed. How could he forget?!

"No" he says carefully. One wrong move and she might actually kill him. Some women do that.

"Oh, well nevermind." She sighs. How she was buying this he had no clue. He had to fight back a laugh. What kind of idiot boyfriend forgets Valentine's day? Someone like Daniel Miller maybe, but Jax Novoa does NOT forget something like that. When he cares about the girl at least.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, but _why_ are you here?" Em asked confused. If that's not what he wants, then why is he here?

"The first reason is to check on you. My second reason however." He cuts himself off by kissing her passionately. Her arms are going around his neck, and his snake around her waist, pulling her closer. After about a minute they reluctantly break away for air. Jax takes this opportunity to gently push her back, until she falls on the bed.

Emma giggles once she hits the bed, and he climbs on top of her, careful to keep his weight off her. At this point Emma has forgotten all about Valentine's day. He frames her head with his hands and reconnects their lips. Emma finds herself putting her left hand on the back of his neck, while allowing her right to run through his hair. She sighs in bliss and he deepens the kiss. They break away only when Em's phone rings. Jax climbs off of her with a groan and she grabs her phone, giggling.

"It's my dad." She says answering the phone. Jax nods in understanding. He knows he's going to tell her about the 'Big Brains meeting' like they talked about.

"Hey dad."

"No I don't." She frowns.

"A meeting?"

"Yeah."

"OK dad."

"Love you too."

"Bye Daddy" she says, clearly a bit annoyed, as she hangs up.

"I can't believe it! My dad is making me go to a Big Brains meeting on Valenti-" she stops, realizing that Jax 'forgot' about it. She clears her throat and continues.

"Valentina, my deceased grandmother's birthday." She finishes. Jax fights back a chuckle. He knows that her grandmother on her dad's side is alive, and the one on her mother's side was named Patricia. But she needs to have her excuse, so he just furrows his eyebrows and nods.

"Well I'm sure he has a good reason Em." Like taking her to the surprise date I set up. Emma nods slowly.

"I know it's just not how I dreamed tomorrow would go." She states sadly. The guilt starts to set in, but this needs to be a surprise. So he acts like he's weirded out by her comment.

"You dream about how you'll spend your dead grandmother's birthday?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

"Uhh, yeah." Emma lied. Jax just shrugged in response.

"Well I better go, see ya Em." He says, kissing her cheek.

"Bye." She smiles sadly. He tele transports out and she sighs, sitting on her bed. Little did she know tomorrow would be the best day of her life.

* * *

 ** _Febuary 14th_**

"I just don't see how he could have forgotten." Emma says, as she shuts her locker." It's literally _today!"_

"Maybe something came up." Andi reassures. She knew that he was pretending, but she couldn't tell Em. It would completely ruin the surprise. So she resorted to reassuring her that he had something big going on, so he forgot.

"You might be right, but I was really looking forward to it. Am I just being selfish?" Emma asked, wincing at the word selfish.

Andi thought that this was hilarious. Emma Alonso was by far the absolute _least_ selfish person she knew. She let out an extremely over-dramatic laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous Em, you are the _absolute least_ selfish person I know." Andi promised. It was true. She had sent Daniel back to the ever glades when he wanted her to. Not immediately, but she did. She had sent in a recomendation letter so Andi could go to W.I.T.S. academy, even though it broke her heart not to see her best friend every day. So many good things have happened because of her, and for her to think she was selfish for wanting to spend Valentine's day with her boyfriend was anything but right.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Andi replied." Now come on, let's get to class."

* * *

 **After school**

Jax was at the beach, setting up for the secret date with Emma. Andi had texted him earlier and told him that Emma had asked if it was selfish to want to do something for Valentine's day with him. Jax had chuckled at that. How could someone as selfless as his Em, think she was selfish? He continued to ponder that as he set up the date.

Picnic blanket. Check.

Red, rose scented candles. Check.

Picnic basket full of food. Check.

Jax checked his watch.

6:45

Em would be there by seven.

He lit the candles and cast a spell, making pink daisy and red rose petals appear, creating a path from the picnic blanket to where Mr. Alonso would take off Emma's blind fold.

Romantic petal path. Check.

He sat down and waited paitently, knowing that it would be a night to remember.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Emma stood in front of her bedroom mirror, with a frown on her face. Her dad had made her put on her Valentine's day dress she'd gotten when she thought that Jax would take her out. It was red and had sleeves that stopped just above her elbow and were made of red lace. It had a small v-neck, going only an inch below her collar bone. The fabric was soft and smooth, almost like silk. It came to just above her knees. She had paired it with black 2 1/2' heels. For her makeup she went simple. A dark shade of pinky-red lipstick, some cream eyeshadow, and a bit of blush. She had planned to go a little more extravagant when she thought that she would be spending the night with Jax, but now she went way simpler.

"Emma, time to go." Her dad called.

"Okay, one second." She replied. She left her bedroom and got in the car. Her dad handed her a blindfold before starting the car.

"Put this on." He said. Emma looked at him confused.

"Why..?" She asked slowly. It was just a Big Brains meeting. Why did she need the blindfold?

"The, uh.. meeting, is in a special place." He stuttered, trying to come up with a good lie.

"Umm... okay?" Emma agreed, putting it on. He started the car and they began the journey to the beach.

* * *

 **The Beach**

After about ten minutes Fransisco and Emma arrive at the beach. As he got out of the car he looked over at the boy who would most likely be his son in law one day. Jax had stood up, grabbing a rose, and was waiting for his Em to get out of the car. Mr. Alonso helped his daughter out of the vehicle and guided her to the petal path that lead to her boyfriend.

"Dad, can I take this thing off now?" Emma begged.

"Yes, honey of course you can." He said, removing the blindfold. It took her a moment to recognize her surroundings, but when she saw the date Jax had set up she gasped. Emma immediately walked toward him, silently cursing her heels, and hugged him tight.

"I thought you forgot." She whispers in his ear.

"That was kind of the point." He chuckled into her hair. She giggled back. They broke away, his arm still around her waist, and turned to face her father.

"Dad, you better go, or you'll miss your meeting." Emma tells him, a little worried. Jax and her father both laugh at this.

"What's so funny." Em wondered aloud.

"Emmy, honey, there is no meeting, it was just a cover story to bring you here." Her father explains.

"Oh, my god, I'm so stupid." She laughed, facepalming and shaking her head. Jax laughed at this before assuring her that she it wasn't true

"You're not stupid, Em. I'm just good at tricking people." He grins. She stops facepalming and smiled at him.

"Well I'm just going to leave you to it. Have her home by 9:30 Jax." Mr. Alonso states, backing away.

"Yes, of course Mr. Alonso." Jax promised.

"Jax, buddy, I've told you to call me Fransisco, but when you and Emmy get married, you're gonna have to call me Dad." He says with a smirk, directed at his daughter.

"Oh my god! DAD!" Emma shrieked, hiding her face in her hands, to cover her blush. Jax just chuckled.

"Yes sir." He replied. Fransisco got in the car and drove off. Emma just stood there. Her face was _still_ in her hands. Jax laughed.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe he actually said that. He actually just said that. Why did he say that?" Emma rambles. Jax decides to shut her up with a kiss. He tucks two of his fingers behind her ear and caresses her cheek with his thumb. She puts her hands on his elbows. They break away, gasping for air.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." ( **Tell me what show that line is from and you get a shout out on my profile**.) She grins. He leads her over to the picnic blanket and sits down.

"What's in the basket?" Em asks. Jax casts a spell, bringing the food out on the blanket.

"Nothing now." He smirks. Emma playfully rolls her eyes. Then Jax starts levitating a piece of cake.

"Jax, what are you, oh no." She whimpers. He flings the cake at her. They can clean up with a spell later.

"Jax!" Emma shrierked, as he burst out laughing. To get back at him she cast as spell, covering him in chocolate pudding.

"Hey!" He shouts. Emma giggles.

After a thirty minute food fight they cast a couple spells to clean themselves up, and actually eat their food this time. After dinner they had a heart to heart about all the problems they have to face, the threat of his mother breaking out of limbo, the potential for another problem to arise, and a few slightly lighter topics too. They agreed that no matter what they faced, they would stick together, and they'd get through it.

* * *

 **The Walk Home**

At about 9:00 they began to clean up. After a few spells they were done. Emma and Jax began to walk home, holding hands.

"I had a really great time tonight." Emma said, smiling up at him. He smiled back.

"Was it worth thinking I forgot?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hm." Emma said, pretending to be deep in thought." I might need a little more convincing." She smirked. Jax smiled as he got an idea. They were reaching Em's house, so he grasped her hips and pushed her against the wall, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip gently, asking for entrance. Emma let him in immediately. They broke away when they heard somebody clearing their throat. They turned to face her father.

"Dad! I- uh-we-this- um." She stuttered,with a blush. Jax cast the memory wiping spell and Fransisco looked confused.

"How did I get out here?" We wondered. The couple just shrugged, knowing that it was better to let him be.

"Oh, well, I'm going to go inside, Emmy come in when you've finished your goodbyes." He shrugged, walking inside.

"OK dad." She said, turning to face her boyfriend.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Well who am I to let your perfect little angel image be tainted." He smirked. Emma rolls her eyes and slapped his arm playfully.

"Haha very funny." She replied sarcastically.

"Well they are right." Jax said. Emma blushed a light pink. Then she came back to reality.

"No, they aren't. I'm not perfect, I am far from it." She argued.

"Well you're perfect to me." He said, holding her hand and caressing her cheek. She blushed bright red this time.

"I should probably go in, before my dad comes back out." She said, pointing towards the door with her thumb.

"Yeah that's a good idea." He said smiling.

"See you tomorrow Em." He smiled.

"See you tomorrow." She replied, pecking his lips one last time. He transported away and she walked inside.

* * *

As they fell asleep that night they both knew something. This was, by far the best Valentine's day they had ever experienced, and it was with each other.


End file.
